Paper Moons, A Collection of NextGen Drabbles
by KeepDreamingLily
Summary: For MioneWazlib 30 Words or Less Challenge. 100 Drabbles based on 100 Prompts using Next-Gen Pairings, mostly Rose/Scorpios, all 30 words or less. Updated Daily, Read and Review. 32/100 up.
1. Reality Check

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing: Roxanne on Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Reality Check_

_Word Count: 24_

* * *

><p><em>Reality Check- Roxanne on RoseScorpios_

She needed a Reality Check.

This relationship she thought was going to happen was _so_ not going to.

Then again I could be wrong.


	2. Absolutely Alone

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy on Victorie_

_Prompt: Absolutely Alone_

_Word Count: 26_

* * *

><p><em>Absolutely Alone- Teddy on Victorie<em>

I love her.

Without her I would be absolutely alone,

Without her my heart would be broken,

Victorie Weasley is my love, and my only love.

* * *

><p>I would just like to say today is the 2nd of May and the anniversary of Battle Of Hogwarts and also Victorie Weasleys Birthday :) R&amp;R Please, Favourite, Alert it!<p> 


	3. Prince Charming

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Prince Charming_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Prince Charming- Rose on Scorpios<em>

I never believed in prince charming before I met him.

He isn't exactly Prince Charming, but he is my Prince Charming

I don't know what I did before him.

* * *

><p>Suggestions or requests on certain next-gen pairings thast you might want me to write are appreciated, Review Please.<p> 


	4. Virgin

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Dominique-Centric_

_Prompt: Virgin_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Virgin- Dominique-Centric<em>

It was no surprise that I was still a virgin.

I wasn't like the other girls though, I had class.

And I wasn't embarrassed to say "I'm a virgin

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Good Question

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Roxanne on Scorpios_

_Prompt: Good Question_

_Word Count: 26_

* * *

><p><em>Good Question- RoseRoxanne on Scorpios_

"He's cute huh?" I said.

"Yeah, do you like him?" Roxanne replied

"Good question," I said and stood up and walked over to meet my fate.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, Favourite, Alert,<p> 


	6. Can You Hear Me?

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Lucy on Lorcan_

_Prompt: Can you hear me?_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Can you hear me? - Lucy on Lorcan<em>

He was just so cute, and handsome, his whole appearance was, was amazing. I stared at him.

"Luc, can you hear me?" Fred said.

"Huh," I replied losing my focus.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	7. I'm Telling

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: I'm Telling_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>I'm Telling- VictorieTeddy_

I'm telling him that I love him, but I never knew it was this hard?

It has to be perfect, the exact right moment, but how do I tell?

* * *

><p>R&amp;R?<p>

Pairing suggestions would be nice :)


	8. Out of Control

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__James on__Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Out of Control_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Out of Control – James on RoseScorpios_

This has gotten out of control,

My cousin Rose and Malfoy, Scorpios Malfoy,

I didn't believe her when she told me,

I just told her that she was totally mental


	9. I love you

Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge

Pairing:Teddy/Victorie

Prompt: I love you

Word Count: 30

* * *

><p><em>I love you- TeddyVictorie_

This was the moment the moment I told her.

"I love you Victorie," I told her.

"I love you Teddy," she replied. I then leant in and slowly kissed her.


	10. Willingness

Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge

Pairing:Scorpios on Rose

Prompt: Willingness

Word Count: 29

* * *

><p><em>Willingness- Scorpios on Rose<em>

I loved that she had the willingness to drop everything and be there for me,

The willingness to go against her family to be with me,

I loved her.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R?, I have uploaded a couple today due to I forgot to upload the past 2 or three? So here you arre ! revieew :D<p> 


	11. Drunk

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: Drunk_

_Word Count: 24_

* * *

><p><em>Drunk – TeddyVictorie_

"Teddy your drunk,"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not,"

"I think you are, let's get you to bed,"

The things we do for love.


	12. Disaster

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Hugo and Roxanne on Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Disaster_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Disaster – Hugo and Roxanne on RoseScorpios_

"If you ask me I think the whole relationship will be a disaster!"

"I think they're cute,"

"Pfft, there far from '_cute_'," Roxanne just rolled her eyes.


	13. Turned Off

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Hugo and Roxanne on Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Disaster_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Disaster – Hugo and Roxanne on RoseScorpios_

"If you ask me I think the whole relationship will be a disaster!"

"I think they're cute,"

"Pfft, there far from '_cute_'," Roxanne just rolled her eyes.


	14. Past, Present, Future

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: Past, Present, Future_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Past, Present, Future- TeddyVictorie_

I couldn't imagine life without her.

She was perfect in every way.

She was my Past, Present and about to be my Future.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she screamed.


	15. Dysfunctional

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Molly/Lysander_

_Prompt: Dysfunctional_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Dysfunctional – MollyLysander_

I yelled, he cursed.

We fought, a lot. But we got through it.

Our relationship was dysfunctional, but we love each other.

That's just how we were.


	16. Men

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Dominique/Lorcan_

_Prompt: Men_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Men- DominiqueLorcan_

Men, they were pathetic, cheating, liars.

Why do they have to cheat?

Why did it have to be with my cousin?

Why do I still love him?


	17. Behind My Back

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Lucy on Molly/Lysander_

_Prompt: Behind My Back_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Behind My Back – Lucy on MollyLysander_

Why didn't she just tell me they were dating?

Instead of going behind my back

I wouldn't off cared,

But it hurt to know that she hid that from me.


	18. Study Sessions

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: Study Sessions_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Study Sessions- TeddyVictorie_

Every Tuesday Teddy and I tried to have study sessions,

It just turned into snogging sessions,

He was just so distracting; I just had to kiss him.


	19. Cut it Out

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__James on Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Cut it Out_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Cut it Out- James on RoseScorpios_

The worst thing about Rose and Scorpios was the snogging, they didn't stop.

"Would you to cut it out, it's disturbing,"

They just grinned and continued to snog each other,


	20. Dreamt

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Lucy/Lorcan_

_Prompt: Dreamt_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Dreamt- LucyLorcan_

Last night I dreamt that Lorcan told me that he loved me,

But before I got to reply I woke up.

But today I relived that moment in real life.

* * *

><p>Well i'm 15th of the way throught, I have up to about 35 written so im going to have to start writing them again, any pairing suggestions or requests feel free to add in your review, 20/100 :) R&R please,


	21. Memories

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: Memories_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Memories – TeddyVictorie_

I had built so many memories here at Hogwarts,

Memories with Teddy,

But today I left, bringing the memories that we built with me

Never to forget


	22. Finish This

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Dominique on Lorcan _

_Prompt: Finish This_

_Word Count: 21_

* * *

><p><em>Finish This- Dominique on Lorcan<em>

I knew he was cheating on me,

I had seen him with my own eyes

But today I would finish this,

Today I would break up with Lorcan for good

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school things, studying and that, please review,<p> 


	23. Light

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Scorpios _

_Prompt: Light_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Light – RoseScorpios_

Every moment I was with her bought light inside of me,

She was the light to my dark,

She filled that hole in my heart,

She was my saviour,


	24. Dark

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Roxanne/OC _

_Prompt: Dark_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Dark – RoxanneOC_

As the dark came upon us he would hold me,

He would hold me close so nothing could get me

And I wouldn't let go, I held him tight.


	25. Rule Breaking

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Scorpios _

_Prompt: Rule Breaking_

_Word Count: 26_

* * *

><p><em>Rule Breaking – RoseScorpios_

I wasn't one for rule breaking,

My dad said I took after my mother with this one,

But when I was with him I couldn't resist.


	26. Holding Hands

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Molly/Lysander_

_Prompt: Holding Hands_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Holding Hands - MollyLysander _

It was spring,

We held hands walking down the corridor as people stared

We were finally together,

And I didn't care what people were thinking


	27. Fearful

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Scorpios_

_Prompt: Fearful_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Fearful – RoseScorpios_

At first we were fearful of telling people, about knowing what they thought,

His parents would approve, neither would mine,

But we took the risk, and it all worked out.


	28. Honour

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Victorie_

_Prompt: Honour_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Honour- TeddyVictorie_

"I will honour and respect you till the day we die," I said kissing her cheek.

"And so will I, I love you Ted," she replied

"I love you Victorie,"


	29. Transportation

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Lily/Hugo on Apparating_

_Prompt: Transportation_

_Word Count: 29_

* * *

><p><em>Transportation – LilyHugo on Apparating _

"I can't believe we are learning to apparate!" I said.

"It really is the best way of transportation,"

"I can't wait to go wherever I want whenever I want!"


	30. Going in Circles

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Dominique/Lorcan_

_Prompt: Going in Circles_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Going in Circles- DominiqueLorcan_

"I feel like I'm going in circles with you, do you want to be with me or not?"

"Dom," he said.

"I think we should end this," I told him.


	31. Psychotic

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Scorpios on the Weasley Family_

_Prompt: Psychotic_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Psychotic – Scorpios on the Weasley Family<em>

She's psychotic to think I will attend a Christmas lunch with her family, with her whole family.

They don't even like me,

Better yet she wants my parents to come.


	32. Fake

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose__/__Scorpios_

_Prompt: Fake_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Fake- RoseScorpios_

Scorpios and my relationship wasn't one of those spur of the moment fake relationships.

This was proper, it had meaning to it.

We actually loved each other,

* * *

><p>I'm going to try and post about 3 at a time whenever I actually remember to get on and update, thanks to everyone who has favourited this, there is about 6 of you, I would love it if you could please review? That would be amazing!<p>

Also I'm working on a multi-chapter story, Draco/OC, If you want I would love for you all the check it out.

Just go to my Profile and click the link,

Thanks, ~Lily


	33. Amazing

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose__/__Scorpios_

_Prompt: Amazing_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Amazing- RoseScorpios_

Tonight was the night of our date.

I waited at her family's front door with her parents waiting for her to come down,

She finally did, and she looked amazing.


	34. Tattered Edges

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Teddy/Centric_

_Prompt: Tattered Edges_

_Word Count: 26_

* * *

><p><em>Tattered Edges – Teddy on his parents<em>

I ran my finger over the tattered edges of the picture,

It was the only thing I had to remember them

My parents, they were gone.


	35. Hero

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Lily on Harry_

_Prompt: Hero_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>Hero- Lily on Harry<em>

If anyone asked me who my hero was, I would reply with my dad.

He saved the wizarding world, he defeated Voldermort.

I was proud to call him my dad.


	36. In Love

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Rose/Scorpius_

_Prompt: In Love_

_Word Count: 30_

* * *

><p><em>In Love- RoseScorpius_

How do you really tell when you're in love?

People say you get funny feelings in your stomach and can't stop thinking of him.

I must be in love then.


	37. Let Me Out

_Written For MioneWazlib's Thirty Words or Less Challenge_

_Pairing:__Hugo/Rose_

_Prompt: Let Me Out_

_Word Count: 27_

* * *

><p><em>Let Me Out- HugoRose_

"Hugo, let me out!" I demanded.

"Nope, I'm telling everyone that you have a crush on Scorpios Malfoy,"

"Dad will kill me, let me out!" I begged.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in so long,<p>

I'll try and update more,

Review, and please check out some of my new one-shots and my multi-chapter please,

~Lily


End file.
